


Love and Braids

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Insecurity, Kissing, it's a typical sleepover but gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Romelle has a few insecurities about herself. Allura thinks her girlfriend is perfect the way she is and teaches Romelle how to love herself.





	Love and Braids

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Rarepair Flash Bang](https://voltronrarepairflashbang.tumblr.com/). Enjoy!

“How is your hair so soft?!” Romelle asks, a hairband in her mouth, sitting on her knees above Allura and braiding that long flowy white hair of hers, “I’ve washed my hair a million times with the best products in the universe, and it’s nowhere as close.”

 

“Your hair is soft,” Allura counters as she twist her body to face Romelle and runs her hand through the blonde’s hair, “I like it.”

 

“Yeah, but not soft  _ enough _ .”

 

Allura laughs, letting her girlfriend finish braiding her hair in peace. Everytime Allura lets Romelle braid her hair, she always comments on how soft it is. In fact, Allura has a suspicion that Romelle braids Allura’s hair as an excuse to run her hands through Allura’s hair. 

 

Allura looks up at Romelle and offers a smile. Romelle smiles right back before leaning down to peck Allura’s lips, “I’m done. Look in the mirror.”

 

Allura stands up, turns around and walks over to the vanity on the other side of her room. Hanging off of her left shoulder is a single French braid that starts from the top of her left side and extends all the way to her hip. It’s done perfectly, not a single strand of hair is sticking up, and as Allura moves her head, it feels free; nothing is tight, preventing her from moving, or hurts. Romelle has done an excellent job with braiding her hair, and Allura is impressed. The first time her girlfriend braided her hair, it was a mess. She had missed several parts, so Allura’s hair was sticking up in all kinds of places, and it was tight and painful every time Allura moved her head. She remembered Romelle mumbling ‘sorry’ as Allura undid the braid, a sympathetic smile on her face as she reassured Romelle that she’ll get better with practice. 

 

“Do you like it?” Romelle asks, eyes sparkling with hope.

 

“I love it,” Allura replies, turning to her girlfriend, “You’ve improved a lot.” 

 

“Really?” Romelle sighs, “What a relief. I was worried I messed up this one part because I was a bit distracted…”

 

Allura walks up to the blonde and cups her cheek. She lovingly stares into the other girl’s violet eyes as Romelle blushes. Allura’s heart melts. How does she manage to be so endearing after all these months? It takes everything within Allura to resist kissing her girlfriend right then and there. 

 

“It’s perfect,” Allura smiles as her hand returns to her side again, “Thank you, Honey.”

 

Romelle smiles and hums accordingly, “Anything for the best girl in the universe.” 

 

Suddenly an idea pops into Allura’s head. Romelle has braided Allura’s hair hundreds of times, but Allura has never braided Romelle’s hair before....

 

Allura sits on top of her bed and crosses her legs, “Come over here,” Allura pats the bed, “I want to braid your hair.”

 

Romelle raises an eyebrow as she complies, sitting next to Allura with her legs crossed as well, “What suddenly brought this on?”

 

“Well, you braid my hair all the time; I don’t see why I can’t return the favor.” Allura says as she runs a hand through Romelle’s hair, feeling the soft texture of her girlfriend’s locks, “I’ve always wanted to braid your hair.”

 

Romelle’s eyes light up, “Really?”

 

Allura nods, “Of course.”

 

“Okay then,” Romelle replies, turning her back to Allura and untying her hair. 

 

Allura smiles as Romelle’s long hair falls into place. They have about the same length of hair, but Romelle’s hair is always up, so it looks shorter. Now that it is loose, it cascades down Romelle’s back and pool onto the bed. Allura grabs a strand of Romelle’s hair and runs her fingers through the soft locks.

 

“So soft…” Allura whispers to herself as she parts Romelle’s hair and begins to braid it. She’s beginning to understand why Romelle likes braiding her hair often. Allura revels in feeling the softness of her girlfriend’s hair as she braids it. Romelle is getting a bit sleep (which makes sense since it’s almost midnight), and as she dozes off, her head falls forward and she leans back slightly, making the position comfortable for Allura to braid her hair. It also just happens to be the perfect position for Allura to be able to occasionally peek at her girlfriend’s adorable sleeping face and caress her face before she resumes braiding the hair. Occasionally, Romelle will wake up; her eyes will open, and blue eyes will meet the most beautiful shade of sleepy purple eyes she’s ever seen. And then Romelle will smile drowsily as she boops Allura’s nose.

 

“Are you done yet?” Romelle asks. 

 

“Not yet,” Allura responds.

 

Romele frowns, “You’re too slow.”

 

Allura giggles as she pauses to prod her girlfriend’s cheek, “I’m allowed to take my time when it’s my turn. Go back to sleep.”

 

Romelle huffs and closes her eyes again, and soon enough she’s asleep again. Allura giggles softly as she continues to braid Romelle’s hair, careful to not tug on the strands of her blonde hair too much and accidentally wake her up. 

 

When she’s finished, Romelle is still asleep, her mouth hanging open and a bit of drool coming out and sliding down her chin. Allura smiles to herself as she leans down and wipes away the drool from Romelle’s face. Romelle, forever the light sleeper, snaps awake and gasps. 

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,”Allura cooes as she leans down to peck Romelle’s cheek, “I finished.”

 

“You did…?” Romelle drowsily says as she rubs her eyes. 

 

Allura nods as she helps Romelle sit up, “Look in the mirror, Honey.”

 

Romelle turns to face the mirror from her position on the bed and she studies her reflection. Behind her are twin fishtail braids that stop right in the middle of her back, and Romelle is completely mesmerized by it. Her violet eyes are slightly glassy, and her mouth is agape as she absentmindedly reaches for her braids and studies them through the mirror. 

 

“They’re beautiful….” Romelle says before turning to Allura. She laughs, tears dripping down her face, “You make everything look so beautiful, Allura.”

 

Allura takes Romelle’s hand, “You’ve already been beautiful to begin with.”

 

“Come here, Baby,” Romelle says, “I wanna kiss you.”

 

Romelle takes Allura’s face in her hands and crashes her lips onto Allura’s. Allura immediately reciprocates, pulling Romelle’s body against hers as she wraps her arms around Romelle’s waist. Their lips meld together perfectly and Allura’s heart beats happily as she holds the cutest girl in the universe in her arms. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Allura whispers when they pull apart. 

 

“Shut up, you’re the beautiful one here,” Romelle giggles. 

 

“Agree to disagree,” Allura says picking up her phone, “C’mon let’s take a picture together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out the lovely pieces done by my artists [here](http://paliseizy.tumblr.com/post/178699668267/my-piece-for-the-voltronrarepairflashbang-an) and here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
